


Cleanse Me of Virtue

by Caelestis_Celeste



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Body Worship, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sakukage, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Kageyama Tobio, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i dont even know how i got the idea to write this but its here so enjoy my garbage i guess, i dont know what to tag anymore ;-;, short word vomit, this is just ~ poetic sex ~, umm this is literally just Kiyoomi being a hoe for Tobio and honestly same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestis_Celeste/pseuds/Caelestis_Celeste
Summary: A Kageyama Tobio x Sakusa Kiyoomi Fic by CaelestisWhere Sakusa is a god in love and Kageyama is a king of goldOr alternatively where Kageyama is Midas and Kiyoomi is Dionysius✨Lets rewrite the myths and make it gay; the first of a series (I guess?)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cleanse Me of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Taint me with your golden hands;  
> Worship me with your silver tongue  
> Paint my skin with the colors of wine and blood  
> Drown me in sin and vice  
> Tarnished, defiled, impure  
> Do this to me and more  
> Cleanse me of virtue 
> 
> \- darling, you ain’t so clean now, are you?
> 
> Follow me at Twitter for updates: @Caelestis_12

Kneeling on marbled floors under golden gilded ceilings, knees aching and fatigue heavy on his bones yet Kiyoomi doesn’t move..doesn’t want to move . 

Lured by a man to do this to himself. He never imagined he can be this low. White liquid drips down his chin, trickling slowly from his lips and Kiyoomi thinks not even divine nectar can compare. 

There are hands roaming around his body and with each touch Kiyoomi remembers. A touch on the hand and Kiyoomi thinks when he first met him, a crown of gold atop of raven hair and ocean blue eyes, a simple stroll turned into a coincidental meeting. The shoulder, and he remembers starlit nights talking and cloudy trips. Hips, and it's the whisper in his ear, the voice low and deep and he says promises he’ll never keep. And then it's the back, his hands are rough and calloused. Maybe it was from countless wars but still it was so incredibly gentle on his skin that Kiyoomi didn’t mind. 

He let himself be pressed down on sheets that smelled like royalty in a room of luxury and ivory. The king looming above him, his eyes shining with intent and his lips in a taut line. A single finger traces the skin on his face to his eyes and cheeks down to his lips till it finally ends on his chin tilting it slightly to make him look into the ocean pool of the king’s eyes and Kiyoomi drowns in them. Hands were on his body, all around him. Invades his senses till they’re the only thing he can process. Lower. And lower. And lower...

How did it come to this? Laid down in silk sheets surrounded by velvet drapes in a palace of aureate. How did he, a god, found himself groveling on white tiled floors kneeling beneath a man white liquid flowing down his lips to his chin till it drops down on pristine floors. Back against scarlet duvets in between arms glistening with sweat and dear, there was nothing divine or holy between them. 

Unsanctified lips marking his skin blood red, rough skillful hands that were depraved for so long now colors his hips with wine colored bruises. Reverent prayers down his body, from the heart till the very end of his body. He no longer minded how stained he was becoming, the imprints of the king’s hands leaving marks on his fair skin.

If Kiyoomi was a god before now he was nothing more than a worshipper at the beck and call of his king. If being loved, no being _touched_ like this was blasphemy, then he can live in purgatory. He sings him praises, screams them to world, in the temple that they made. Hymns of his sinful lips and skillful hands, he sings them all vigorously, reverently. 

He whispers wishes into his ears and Kiyoomi is all too powerless against his voice. No one ever told him being corrupted felt this good. He grants every word he says because if he’s king was greedy for gold then Kiyoomi was a being filled with avarice for his love. 

This strange back and forth between them, where Kiyoomi doesn’t even know anymore who really holds more power between them. Who was really in control? He’s mind is getting hazier with each touch and thrust and he knows, now he knows, the real dynamic that goes between them. 

Kiyoomi was just a devout follower, giving prayer and offerings, to the man before him. 

He looks at him with teary eyes, cradles his face between the palms of his hands and realizes he has never loved anyone as much as him. Because more than the pleasure he has given Kiyoomi, it is the vindication he’s king has gifted him as well. 

He whispers his lies into Kiyoomi’s neck, breath warm against his skin. In breathy raspy voices, Kiyoomi hears his prayers. 

He says with hunger dripping from his tongue words that make him shiver. 

"I adore you.”

“Revere you. “

“I’ll worship every crevice of your body till no skin is left untouched” 

It echoes in Kiyoomi’s mind, haunts him till the day he ceases to exist. The Atlantic eyes of this man, his weight atop his own, his velvet voice repeating in head, all of this and more will forever be retained in Kiyoomi. He has ruined him for anybody else and Kiyoomi doesn’t even mind...doesn’t even care. 

Oh dear King, there’s gold on your lips. Dripping and dripping with the sins we did. Golden ichor fits your skin, proof of all we did. They stain the carpet floors, a beautiful yellow that glimmers under the moonlight. A trace of this night. 

Yes, There was no going back. If this love was heresy, then Kiyoomi was a sinner. He’ll continue to drown in sacrilegious love, unrestrained and without shame. There was nothing to fear anymore. The heavens wont accept him anyway. So with each touch, he gives in to him. Let every part his hands wander, every skin he kisses and marks, turn to gold. Underneath a man, his raven hair a dark halo upon his head and his chest bare and glistening with sweat, he thinks he doesn’t mind being drenched in molten gold. Because this was not temporary, like fine gold, this will remain. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is arrogance in playing with a god and even more foolishness in falling in love with a man.


End file.
